Lifewing
by The Weatherbug
Summary: Flow is the granddaughter of the great Shade Silverwing and she's on a bit of an adventure of her own where she discovers the truth of Shade Silverwings' adventures and learns who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I  
Migration

After four years of watching through the eyes of his son and his mate. He had developed a strong yearning for a life of his own.

Griffin was flying along side his mate when they arrived at Stone Hold, all the females were asked to leave their mates temporally and to join together in the medical roost to have their final pregnancy tests, since this was the last night they would see the males until fall.

The old and young females gathered in the medical roost where the four elders had ordered the females to line up in four rows, each elder checked a row. Griffin couldn't see nor could he hear anything that had been happening inside the medical roost due to the noise of the other males clustered around the entrance.  
-

Shade forced his whole being into Marina, who was one of the elders checking the females. He watched as she preformed her tests and when she looked down the row he realized that Luna was in her line. So he watched from Marinas' body intent on finding out if Luna was pregnant with his sons child.

When she came to Luna she smiled, "How are you feeling, Luna?"

Lune smiled and looked up at her mother in law, "I'm doing okay. I wish I could stay with Griffin."

Marina giggled, "Don't we all wish we could stay with our mates in times like this?"

Briefly she looked in Lunas' mouth then over her wings to make sure she was healthy enough to fly back to Tree Haven. After that Marina place an ear against her chest hearing her heart beat, which was faster then normal simply because of her excitement. Lastly Marina placed her muzzle against her underbelly, which was a dark gray color and the fur around her belly had begun to grow thicker, Marina listened with her eyes closed softly singing a song. she opened her eyes, moving up she looked into Lunas' eyes with a soothing almost sleepy look.

"You're pregnant!" Marina wrapped her daughter up and squeezed, "I'm so proud of you and Griffin!"

Lunas' eyes lit up like a forest fire, "Really!? I never thought this day would come!"

"Well I'm glad it has come." she smiled and moved on to the next bat in line.

Several of the males in the front turned and looked directly at Griffin and where muttering things to each other but Griffin couldn't hear what they were saying but he heard one word ring out, "Lucky."

Griffin simply looked away.

Luna pushed off her roost, dropped towards the floor, and unfurled her wings then bolted through the medical roost entrance. She started making large circles around the main roost looking for Griffin, she didn't care how many looks she was getting from the other males in the room, they all just stared.  
-

Griffin dropped from his roost to meet her as she flew around below but he didn't expect her to run into him. She wrapped her wings around him dropping her weight onto his shoulders and upper body throwing him off balance causing them both to go flipping through the air, falling towards the cavern floor.

Before they could hit the cavern floor she let go of him and gripped his fur in her claws in an attempt to slow his fall. Obviously it didn't work, he landed flat on his back breathless, With a quick glance up at the crowd of bats he knew they were laughing at him.

Looking around for Luna who happened to be flying above him, laughing he got up and took off. He felt a small spark of hatred for the gathering bats and for Luna for running head first into him, but his hatred quickly dissipated. When he reached her she immediately shouted into his ear "I'm pregnant!," making him jerk his head back, snapping his ears and eyes shut.

When her words registered he opened his eyes and hugged her midair. They did a flip while falling then he released her and they flew to an open spot on the ceiling to roost.

"That's wonderful news! I'm so happy were going to have a child!" he exclaimed as the males surrounded them, watching them as they embraced each other in joy, nuzzling each other, Griffin hadn't realized the males had closed a circle around them but he didn't care.

Griffin soon realized that the words that he couldn't hear before were swirling around him like a tornado, but the main phrases were things like "He's so lucky to be the only son of Shade Silverwing" and "he's got the most popular female as his mate, what a lucky bat..." or "he's lucky to be a high bride of Brightwing and Silverwing" and even "having a child with Luna you're the luckiest bat alive!"

Griffin had never realized how lucky or popular he had become over the years, but it felt as if he became populer in a bad way, he had lived though the underworlds treacherous wasteland without food or water and hardly any sleep or air. He even brought his mate back to life and now he was going to be having a child with the only bat he could ever love, besides his parents.

Then Griffin was grief-stricken at the thought of losing his father, which caused him to start whimpering, he quickly barrier his face into Luna's shoulder to cover it up.

"I've always been with you, Griffin" Griffin jerked his head straight up tencing his hole body and shifting his ears from side to side at the sound of his fathers voice, only to find the faces of his colony looking at him which caused him to blush harder.

Griffin whipped his head towards the entrence of the medical room as his mother came out with the other elders, he smiled, then the rest of the females fallowed searching for there mates, some looked displeased almost angry while others looked round with a blazing happiness in there eyes.

Shade pulled what was left of him from Griffin once more, putting his hole spirit into his mate Marina ones more, leaving a small part of himself inside Griffin for good luck, he wanted to go with the females this time to see Luna have his sons child.

Shade was so proud of Marina, she hadn't chosen another mate sense his death. Her loyalty towards him and her senses of trust, honesty, and devotion to the colony who adopted her made her the youngest elder of the Silverwing colony. Even though Marina was a Brightwing she was chosen by the colony to be an elder. However she isn't allowed to lead the colony or suggest directions during migration since she doesn't have the colonies sound maps or pictures, but she had made her own song showing the way to and from Hibernaculum.

At the next dusk the males and females said their goodbyes for the summer and the females had started for Tree Haven. After two days and two nights of flying they reached Tree Haven safely and they began to clean out the spider webs and the bugs that had come to live inside the large hollowed out oak tree.  
–

Griffin sulked about for the next few days in constant worry. Did Luna make it to Tree Haven? Did they get hit by a storm! What if she got separated from the others! He wanted to go with the first messengers group but the elders had already decided who's to go and he wasn't one of them.

Chinook landed beside Griffin startling him from his silent landing "don't worry, everyone does with their first child, and don't get to jumpy over your first, I have three of them and they're a lot more trouble then you would think." Chinook said smiling at him.

Griffin looked at Chinook as he was still the muscle-bound moron that he had always known but he had never really thought of Chinook as a Father but more of a brother, even though he's not even part of his family, Chinook was adopted by his grandmother after both his parents where killed by humans in the jungle.

Griffin simply looked over into Chinooks eyes which where gleaming orbs in the moons light, then

Griffin saw the big grin that had grown on Chinooks face "wait you only have two children!" he said shifting his wings.

Chinook's grin grew bigger "not anymore, I have a third on its way, plus my oldest is having his first child as well" he paused "I'm going to be a grandfather!" then his eyes where clouded over by tears "and so is my brother." he finally said as tears matted his eyes, Griffin knew he was thinking of Shade.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II  
Trimmer

Everyone was sleeping inside Stone Hold, a small wave of vibrations shot through the hole cave vary faintly. The vibrations softly moved along the rocks dripping into Griffins spine causing a crawling feeling move up his spine.

Griffin dropped from his roost darting out the cavern opening into the twilight beyond the ocean he could see the sun just about to set over the waving horizon. He was positive that a trimmer had hit.

All the time he had been searching he just couldn't help but remember that he had been sucked into the underworld by a hole in the ground hoping there was none like that one. He knew that the one that sucked him under was much stronger then this trimmer but he was worried it had opened something so he looked around anyways.

"Griffin!" something had yelled from behind him, it sounded like his father, as Griffin looked over his shoulder his hopes were thrown away when he realized it hadn't been his father but his grandfather who had yelled his name.

Griffin slowed down so the aged bat could catch up to him, as Cassiel came to his wingtip he began to fly up away from the tree line with hopes that Cassiel hadn't seen what he was doing but of course the first question to leave Cassiel's muzzle was "what were you looking for?" he had asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Nothing" Griffin replied briefly looking in the opposite direction.

"Common, you were looking for something on the ground, so what was it?" Cassiel had continued with his sarcasm.

"I was looking for fissures just encase the trimmer opened something." Griffin said still looking away from his grandfather.

"Oh come on, what makes you think there was an earthquake." Cassiel said through laughing lips.

"well for one" Griffin began "I'm worried something may happen if we leave a fissure open for to long, and I don't want another bat to go through the same horrifying trip I did so long ago." Griffin finished.

Cassiel laughed but a look of concerned quickly swept over his face "well it was only a trimmer here" he paused and looked down then muttered under his breath "it was someplace else, it could have happened down in the south or even in the north." He looked back at griffin and finished "we shouldn't worry about it I don't think it affects us in anyway."

Griffin's face was slapped with emotion, he watched as his grandfather had turned back to Stone Hold. Griffin made one last large loop around the cave and then dived towards the entrance of Stone Hold, performing a barrel roll through the entrance, as he pulled out of the barrel roll he through himself into a mid-air flip as he furled his wings and dug his claws into the soft clay roof of the cavern.

For in the west is where the earthquake had taken place, A large tree had fallen into a huge fissure, which had gotten stuck just before entering the underworld, it was a bright bundle of glowing sticks and twigs sticking out of the stone sky like a new star had just come into existence.

Coma Zotz had sent Phoenix to the opening of the fissure to search for any animals which could give her the life she needs to return to the living world, as she arrived at the tree she started hearing thrashing noises such as wings on bark and claws on stone. She smiled as she spotted a squirrel struggling to hold onto a branch it wasn't long before it lost its grip, it was being pulled down by the underworlds gravity.

Phoenix watched as it fall from the branch, it preformed several mid-air flips as it plummeted. Phoenix swiftly swooped down in time to dig her razor sharp claws into its upper back killing it easily.

Phoenix swallowed the life which flowed from the squirrels body to only feel a pulse of life shoot through her body lighting a faint spark in her senses allowing her to smell the tree above, to feel the wind on her fur, to feel her heart jerk alive only to pulsate once before falling still again.

She frowned with the false sense of life, she dropped the body of the dead squirrel; letting it plunge towards the underworld once again.

Phoenix quietly landed in the tree gripping the branch tight so she wouldn't fall out like the squirrel had, even though she could fly, she decided it was easier to crawl among the tangle of broken branches. Moving up the branches into the fissure the pull towards the underworld had grown drastically stronger. There, amongst the tangles, she find a large bird thrashing at the tree trying to pull its ankle loose but without success.

Phoenix moved quickly through the branches making her way closer to the trapped bird. The bird seemed to be in good health except for it's trapped ankle, as she approached it motioned its head up and was looking straight at her. She had just realized what kind of bird this was, it was a bold eagle. She had only seen one in her life-time and that had been 150 years ago.

She simply figured it was male because its body structure and voice, he was rather muscular even, for a bird She could also tell from the deep sounding voice that emerged from him every time he called out for help.

Phoenix smiled reviling twin mountain ranges of obsidian black teeth "too easy" she muttered to the bird through her teeth. As she launched herself forward at the trapped bird, the bird recoiled, raising his free talons in defense. he dug his razor sharp talons into her chest ripping the flesh from her chest as if it was bark on a dead tree, revealing twin sets of decayed rib bones, her heart which no longer held a rhythm, and her shriveled lungs which had not tasted air in more then a hundred years. The bird turned its head vomiting off the side of the branch at the mere sight of her bloodless wound.

Phoenix simply laughed as the eagles talon got caught on her ribs, she reared back unfurling her wings to keep balance, she let the ribs that had gotten caught on the birds talons snap off and fall into her body, with a pointed tip it pierced her stomach just as another left a gash across the side of her heart.

"Coma Zotz has removed my pain!" she muttered with evil burning in her eyes she looked down into the terrified birds eyes. A grin grew on her face as she thought of how to kill this creature. Her smile only grew larger with each idea that flooded her mind.

She leaned down over the bird, dumping bone fragments from her chest onto his, she thrusts her snout into the white feathers on his chest, she quickly opened her mouth snapping it down on his oily feathers. She ripped them out with no problem, some skin had gotten stuck to the feathers as they where ripped from his body leaving small puddles of blood on his chest.

She let the feathers fall out of her mouth, out of the tree and towards the underworld. Phoenix leaned back over and dug her muzzle into the birds bare chest.

Phoenix opened her mouth letting her wet obsidian teeth slide across its skin before she dug into him deeper, when Phoenix had started hearing bones cracking within the birds chest Phoenix snapped and locked her jaws shut sheering a large chunk of meat off his chest, her mouth was wet and yet she couldn't taste the fresh blood that had brightened her teeth. She ripped the meat off the bird which caused it to suddenly jerk back in pain then he fell back lying still on the bark of the tree.

When Phoenix looked up to see if he had died she saw its eyes shaken with fear that he had just had his chest ripped open by a bat, the bird attempted to strike her once more, successfully gripping her neck within his sharp beak.

The bird bit down hard, she heard several loud cracks emit from her neck, they felt as if they'd turned to dust.

She simply nudged her snout between two of his ribs, forcing her mouth open she snapped a few of his ribs off, letting them fall out of his chest which caused him to rear his head back ripping a chunk of meat from her neck. He fell to the bark paralyzed with fear.

Phoenix reared back to make sure he was still alive, he was still alive but his glowing life was growing fainter with every passing moment. Which meant she could continue her feast but had to finish it up quickly.

She shoved her snout deep into his chest then she reared back once more clutching something in her mouth, it was his heart with all his arteries still intact hanging from her mouth. Blood dripped from the heart landing on the eagles chest turning his white feathers red, the eagle couldn't take his eyes away from his own beating heart within the mouth of a hideous creature like her.

Suddenly the eagle spoke, "what are you?" He asked through a shaken voice prepared for the answer.

Phoenix smiled then leaned over laying his slowly-beating heart on his chest before his eyes. "I'm Phoenix, I'm a dead Vampyrum Spectrum from the southern jungles. I am here to consume your life-force so I can return to the world of the living." she paused smiling with blood-drenched blakc teeth "you will be my first meal in almost 150 years." she finished and went to pick up the slowing heart that beat on his chest.

"so that's why I cannot kill you." the bird said in a calmer voice as if he had accepted his fate of death to this Vampyrum." its wings winced as Phoenix picked up its heart and nodded.

"Just stop making me suffer then" the bird said quietly.

Phoenix felt a bit of pity in her but it was quickly washed away as she muttered "alright here's your final wish." She bit down on its heart causing the bird to jerk once more then he fell back, dead on the wood of the tree.

She simply dropped the heart back into the birds chest, almost immediately after she stuck her snout into the light that rose from the dead bird, she started hungrily sucking it into her body. As she fed on the light small and large shards of bone reshaped the bones within her neck and chest followed by her flesh and fur which had regenerated to reform her sleek black fur coat.

After it was gone she felt that pulse of heat shoot through her, her heart began to beat rapidly, she felt as if she was suffocating she breathed heavily for several minute before her lungs decided to cooperate with her, she could smell the tree's bark, its leaves even the insects that crawled within its bark then she was hit by the heavy oder of blood that hung in the air which made her to look at the dead eagle laying motion-less on the bark, she could taste her saliva as it dripped from her fangs landing on her dry tongue making her thirsty.

A hunger she had never felt before gripped her stomach making her mouth water to the point her saliva was running down her chin, dripping onto the bark below her. She collapsed onto the bark hungry and thirsty but alive.

She looked at the bird again and began to crawl over to one side of it, she bit into its shoulder tarring away a patch of oily feathers to reveal brightened flesh glimmering in her minds eyes as she sank her fangs into its soft, bloody meat, then she realized her teeth were white not black and felt disappointed that Zotz would take away her teeth but was extremely glad that Coma Zotz had healed her wounds before she had become part of the living world again.

She returned to eating the corpse ripping out the bones as she bit into them, she severed the foot that had been stuck so she could flip the bird onto its meatless chest so she could begin on its back and shoulders, which were mostly muscles so there wasn't much to eat there.

She had already consumed its blood-filled chest and stomach, she had already eaten its organs which held more taste then the meat she had ripped from the chest of the dead bird. When she finished, the bird was just a large pile of bones and muscles covered in a blanket of feathers that sat in a pool of blood sat on the bark of the tree.

She then dove out of the fissure which was closer to The Tree of Life then she had thought. Coma

Zotz could not help with wind power or anything else, not even parting the waterfall which surrounded the tree. The Waterfall couldn't be too difficult to get through; If that runt and his friends managed to get through it four years ago when she was originally suppose to get out.

As Phoenix flew through the underworld she saw all the dead scattering even the dead Vampyrum Spectrums scattered at the sight her, but she ignored it because she was alive and could live ones more in the upper world.


End file.
